Classification engines can be utilized in many different classification settings, including, but not limited to, malware, spam, websites, and image classification. In the context of malware, for example, running multiple anti-malware engines, rather than a single engine, can boost precision in the identification of malware. However, applying several engines can decrease the performance of realtime applications as these applications are limited by the amount of available resources. This significantly reduces the value of a straight forward solution. Moreover, selecting the best performing single software engine among a set of classification engines is a common problem in many applications.